


~I'm Pregnant~ (Title to be changed)

by Stylesplus



Category: Rescue: Special Ops
Genre: Chase Pregnant, Dean/Lara Implied, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesplus/pseuds/Stylesplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Jordan have been dating for two months. Something special happens meaning its time to tell the others. (Summary needs rewriting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~I'm Pregnant~ (Title to be changed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysha_1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysha_1995/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas present for my best friend whom I love to bits.

“It's time we talk to Michelle and Vince.” Jordan told me as we lay on my bed. Dean had finally given me the spare room of his flat because he was sick of my mess laying around and he figured that if I had a room to store it all in that the place might be kept clean; I didn’t argue. 

“Do we have to? I’m only two months along; that’s only eight weeks.” Jordan ran his hand along my side. 

“You can’t go on any more rescues; every time we get called out I am always more worried about you then I am for the person in trouble.” I sighed and nodded my head. “And it's not even like the others can keep an eye on you, they don’t even know about us.” Since this all started we had agreed to keep it quiet, save us the trouble of explaining that we aren’t gay but are attracted to only each other. And then when we found out that I was pregnant it became more of a secret but harder to keep. Dean had nearly caught us on more than three occasions but thanks to the only two hiding spots in my room we were safe for now. “Chase, we have to tell them. The others don’t need to know for now but at least tell Michelle and Vince.” I nodded in agreement. 

“Our shift starts in an hour if we tell them now Michelle might have time to organise a replacement.” I jumped up on the bed. 

“I’m not quitting. I have worked damn hard for this job and it's not ending because I am pregnant.” Jordan smiled at me and pulled me back down onto his chest. 

“Desk work would be a great punishment for getting pregnant; especially when the place you conceived the baby was in the back of the work truck.” I laughed. 

“They don’t need to know that.” 

After that we got up and ready for work then went in about forty minutes early. When we came in Vince looked at us like we did something wrong. 

“What are you boys doing here?” He pulled the ear piece from his ear and chucked it on his desk. “Did Michelle call you in?” 

 

“We just need to talk to Michelle.” I told him. 

“If this is about us breaking that oxygen tank then there is no need; the cleaner got the blame.” Jordan and I laughed.

“You need to be in for this conversation as well.” Jordan paused and looked at me before continuing. “It's important.” Vince motioned us towards Michelle’s office.  
I was scared as hell when I sat down in front of her desk, even with Jordan at my side it was going to be hard. 

 

“What's so important that you willingly came in early?” Michelle asked as she sat behind her desk. Vince was seated on the side of the desk facing Jordan and I.  
Jordan looked at me and I nodded at him for him to explain. 

“We have been dating, for two months now.” Michelle ran a hand through her hair. 

“Why are you only telling me about this now? If something went wrong and this came out we can all get in big trouble. One of you or both of you should have requested a transfer.” 

“That’s not all.” I added before she could continue. “I’m pregnant.” Vince leant forward in his seat. 

“Come again?” 

“I’m pregnant.” I said pointedly. 

“This is all just a joke right? It's April fools isn’t it? You know that you are only meant ot fool people on the first of the month not the twenty third of the month.” Jordan sat up a little straighter getting ready to protect me. 

“It's no joke Vince. I’ve known that I can get pregnant since I was fifteen, I just forgot about it until it happened.” I looked over a Michelle. “I don’t want to leave the job.” I seriously hoped she wouldn’t tell me I’m fired. 

“It's a baby Chase; it's not going to be easy. You aren’t going to be able to do rescues while worrying about hurting the baby that’s growing inside of you.” She stopped and looked at Jordan. “And what about you, you will have to be there whenever Chase needs you without him having to worry about you getting hurt.” 

“That’s why I was hoping to be put on desk duty until the baby is born. I will take my maternity leave and then come back to the job.” Michelle looked straight into my eyes. 

“Having a baby take a hell of a lot out of you; your fitness level will drop dramatically, you will be constantly tired until the baby is in a proper routine-“ Jordan stopped her from finishing what she was going to say. 

“Michelle with all due respect, we have been talking about this for nearly two months now and we know what's going to happen, we know it's going to be stressful for a while but we can handle it. If you could just grant Chase permission to work the desk instead of getting in dangerous situations then we can be out of your hair and you can go back to blaming the cleaner for breaking the oxygen tank when really Vince dropped it.” Vince’s jaw dropped but Michelle didn’t notice. 

“I will get a new contract drawn up for you both to sign. Chase take the day off, I will see you tomorrow.” She left no room for arguments before she looked over at Vince. “We will talk about that tank later.” She stood up and walked over to her office door and opened it for us all to leave. 

“Michelle, we would appreciate it if you told no one about us. We want to do it in our own time.” She nodded her head. Before we could leave the room she stopped us. 

“Congratulations” 

Three months pregnant/thirteen weeks along.

For the past month I filtered calls and organised paper work as well as directed rescues and cleaned. About three weeks ago we had told everyone that we were dating. We had only told them so early because everyone was asking questions as to why I was being punished with desk duty and we weren’t ready for them to know the real reason. But now we are; Jordan and I talked about it and decided that it was time to tell them all. My stomach was starting to show and our tight dark blue t shirts weren’t hiding anything. Dean had already told me that sitting around was making me fat meaning that he had noticed that I wasn’t exactly abs anymore. 

“Babe, are you listening?” I snapped out of my thoughts at Jordan’s voice. “I’ve been talking to you for five minutes now and you haven’t said a word.” 

“Sorry I was thinking. I think we have to tell everyone today. Dean called me fat yesterday.” Jordan grabbed my hand across the desk. 

“He’s your brother, he was joking with you. But I agree today we should tell them. As soon as they come back from lunch we will sit them around and tell them.” With that he leant  
over the desk and attached his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. 

The kiss was cut short by giggling behind us. We turned to see Lara and Heidi watching us. 

“Don’t mind us.” Heidi said taking a seat at her desk without taking her eyes from us. “Come on get back to it.” I glared and threw a pen at her.

“Maybe we should leave, than they might get more into it and not notice us watching again.” Lara joined in on teasing us. Jordan walked around the desk and sat on my knee, he made sure not to lean on my stomach, than kissed me smack on the lips again. After a minute I pushed him away laughing. 

“No more kissing while we are in the building.” Vince announced walking us the last few steps with Dean right behind him. 

“It's now or never” I whispered to Jordan. He nodded and got up off my lap. 

“Everyone, we have something to tell you.” Heidi cut Jordan off from telling everyone. 

“You got Chase pregnant did you?!” She said jokingly. Lara and Dean laughed but Jordan and I stayed quiet. 

“That he did indeed.” Vince said stopping their laughter. Both Jordan and I glared at him. “They already guessed it so I didn’t realize it was still a secret.” 

“Wait are you serious?” Dean looked at me waiting for an answer. 

“Yes” 

“When?” He demanded. I gulped; it wasn’t very often that Dean got this angry. 

“Three months ago.” At that Dean snapped, he took huge strides across to Jordan before slamming him up against the desk. “Dean!” I yelled but it was on deaf ears. 

“You better not leave him” Dean pulled Jordan forwards an threw him back down. 

“I’m not going to, ever.” 

Five months pregnant/twenty-one weeks

Two months later and Jordan was still receiving death glares from Dean. Dean didn’t get over the fact that Jordan knocked me up; even though he had promised Dean that he  
wasn’t leaving me Dean was still being an ass of a big brother. 

It has been a month since my last appointment, they had told us that the baby was facing the wrong way to get the gender and that by the fifth month they would hope it turned. My baby bump had grown to the point where it was completely obvious no matter whether I wore one of Jordan’s baggiest shirts or not. At first I hated that I was fat but then when Jordan explained his love for it with not just words, I couldn’t get enough of it. Knowing that I have a life growing inside me it's changed me in so many ways.

“Chase? We have to leave; the doctor’s appointment is in twenty.” I looked up from the paper work on my desk to Jordan. 

“I will tell Michelle and then we can leave.” I told him and stood up carefully. I went to Michelle’s office and knocked on the glass door. She waved me in but she had her phone to her ear. 

I stood just inside the door and waited for her to finish up with her phone call before I spoke. 

“Jordan and I have an appointment to get too. We will be back in about an hour or so.” She stood up and came around her desk. 

“Has the baby started kicking yet?” she asked. I place both my hands over my stomach. 

“Not yet, at my last appointment the doctor said that I might not feel the kicks for another couple of months.” Michelle smiled at me. 

“When you do feel them you better hope the baby isn’t a football player. Good luck with your appointment. 

-at the appointment- 

“How have you been feeling Chase?” The doctor asked. 

“Hungry” She laughed. 

“I meant cramps and pain wise; any pain in your legs or feet?” 

“I haven’t had cramps but my legs do get achy and my feet swell up if I stand for too long.” She nodded her head and motioned for me to lie on the bed. She grabbed out the  
ultrasound wand and clicked a few buttons on the machine. 

“The best way to help the legs is a nice long massage; that’s were your boyfriend comes in handy. This will be cold.” She warned me before squirting a generous amount of the blue gel onto my stomach. She placed the wand onto my stomach and clicked another button on the machine making loud thuds fill the room. “That’s your babies heart beat.” A huge smile lit up my face. “Would you like to know the gender?” Both Jordan and I nodded our heads but kept staring up at the screen.  
I grabbed Jordan’s hand and locked our fingers together. 

“It's a little baby girl.” 

Six months pregnant/twenty-five weeks

“Jordan, Jordan wake up.” I shook Jordan awake. His eyes sprung open and he jumped up so that he was in a sitting position. 

“What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is she alright?” He was panicking. 

“She kicked.” I grabbed his hand and placed it where there was small pushes against my stomach. 

“I feel it” He smiled and leaned down to my stomach to kiss at the spot she was kicking. “I love you little baby girl. And I love your daddy.” 

“I love you too.” 

Eight and a half month/thirty-six weeks

I couldn’t sleep she just kept kicking and kicking nonstop, It's been two days’ worth of kicking with only small breaks in between. She wouldn’t sleep and she wouldn’t calm down. I had tried music, I had tried a warm bath, I even tried talking and singing yet nothing would work. It was like she wanted out and wanted out now. I had went as far as reading different mothers articles for tips and the only thing that I hadn’t tried was a complete fail. I wasn’t allowed to have sex so that was out.  
I got up and went into the lounge room leaving Jordan to sleep in our bed. About a month ago Jordan had asked me to move in with him; to raise our baby together as a proper family and I had agreed without a second thought. I turned the TV on a sat down on the couch.

After ten minutes of watching The Simpsons repeats the kicking finally stopped. I sighed out in relief. Hopefully this time she stays asleep for a little while longer.  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I’m jumping awake from a grabbing pain in my stomach. I groaned out in frustration. 

“Jordan!” I called him from the other room. “Jordan!” A minute later he came walking out of the bedroom rubbing his eye to get rid of the sleep. “I think I’m in labour” His eyes  
sprung open and he came rushing over to me. 

“How long?” He asked helping me up off the couch. 

“I’m not sure she wouldn’t stop kicking so I came out here and put the TV on and she stopped so I fell asleep and woke up in pain.” I grabbed my stomach in pain as another contraction hit. 

“Chase, don’t panic on me but I don’t think we have time to get to the hospital.” I ignored him and started to panic anyway. 

“What about the rescue vehicle? Turn the lights on go down the emergency lane?” I begged him. 

“Babe, you need to calm down. The hospital is twenty minutes away even with the lights. I have everything we need in the rescue truck after the next contraction I will go and grab it. How about you call Dean? Can you do that for me?” I nodded my head. Another contraction hit me hard making my legs go weak. Jordan sat me down on the couch and gave me his phone that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

As soon as the contraction had passed Jordan ran out of the room and outside to the rescue truck leaving me alone to call Dean.  
I scrolled through the contacts until I found his name and clicked call. 

“Someone better be dying, it's four am.” Dean answered the phone. 

“Dean” I whimpered out. “Dean I’m having the baby” 

“Chase? Where’s Jordan? Are you at the hospital?” I could hear him jump out of bed. 

“Jordan’s getting the rescue gear from the truck. There’s no time to get to the hospital.” I grabbed my stomach in pain as another contraction passed through. 

“I will be there in two minutes Chase. Tell Jordan alright?” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. “I’m going to hang up now because I have to drive but I live around the corner so I will be there in a minute tops.” He told me. I whimpered out a yes and he hung up the phone. 

Jordan came rushing back into the room and dumped three of the rescue gear bags next to the couch. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pushing the coffee table out of the way and grabbed the cushions off the couch and chucked them on the floor. 

The front door burst open and Dean came rushing in with Lara right behind him. 

“She’s coming now” I whimpered out when I felt a forceful push downwards. 

“Lara we need blankets spread out along the floor. And a bowl of hot water; not boiling.” Lara didn’t argue just ran off in search for the items that Jordan asked for. “Baby? I need you to hold off for as long as possible. Can you do that for me?” I shook my head no. 

“Jordan get him out of his pants while Lara and I lay the blankets out.” I tried helping Jordan get me out of my pants but it was impossible for me to hold my stomach at the same time so I gave up and let Jordan do all the work. 

Twelve minutes later (sorry I kind of didn’t know how to write that part) 

“Here’s your baby chase.” Lara handed me my baby not even a minute after I had given birth to her. I started crying harder at the look of her. She was perfect. 

“She’s beautiful” Jordan whispered in my ear before giving it a kiss. I wiped my hand across her forehead to get rid of some of the gunk before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her head. 

“Have you picked out a name?” Lara asked quietly. 

“I like Adele” I said to Jordan. 

“Adele is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best of my works, if you would like to read more of my better works I'm on the site Wattpad under the same username of Stylesplus


End file.
